A Special Night
by Rena46
Summary: I hope the story makes clear which characters I'm talkingwriting about. It's just a fluffy story for those who like it! Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

Dim light in his basement, female hands guiding his so valuable tool and shaping the bright wood. He stood behind her, one arm surrounding her with his hand resting on her belly, the other hand holding his cup with scotch. Over her shoulder he watched her working skilfully, smoothing the wood under her touch. He closed his eyes, just listened to the sounds the tool made and concentrated totally on what his senses told him: the smell of wood and Scotch and the woman in front of him, the feel of her muscles tensing and relaxing with each stroke she placed on the material. He didn't need to guide her or show her how to use the tools, she had already done it way too often to make this necessary.

He brushed her long red hair from her shoulder, placed a soft kiss on her neck and she stopped in her movement. She turned her head just a little and gave him a smile. Slowly he placed the cup beside him on the workbench and let his hand slide along her arm until his hand covered hers. Then he carefully took the tool from her hand and placed it beside the mug. Before he could return his hand to hers she turned in his arm and looked at him. He brought both her arms over her head and grasped her wrists with one hand against the rib of the boat while the other one slid down her side and finally stopped resting on her hip.

When he leaned in closer to place a kiss on her lips, she pulled a hand from his grip and placed her index on his lips. She turned her head and he followed her gaze, seeing the small TV standing in the middle between the ribs of the boat. Some people were starting to shout numbers in unison, a countdown. He looked back to the woman in front of him. She formed each number the people said with her lips and met his gaze. "Five…Four…Three…Two…One…" with a quick movement she closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately. Getting lost in the kiss he let go of her hand and she embraced his neck to pull him closer. Gently he placed his hands on her hip and lifted her, pressing her back against the wooden beam, so that her legs came around him and her feet locked behind his back. Breaking the kiss for a moment their eyes met again. "Hey…" she whispered breathlessly, "Happy New year…"


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom was dark, only lit by a few candles. There was barely enough light to make out the shape of a woman, who stood in front of the bathtub. She was wearing nothing more than a bathrobe and the silk fabric reflected the light that came from the candles. The scent of roses and vanilla filled the warm air and the world outside seemed far, far away. The bathrobe slipped over her shoulders and fell onto the ground, directly in front of the bathtub. A low groan escaped her throat, as she slowly sank into the warm water.Her head rested on the brim of the tub and she slowly closed her eyes, deeply inhaling the scent that surrounded her.

She heard that the door opened and a man entered the bathroom.She didn't open her eyes, it was unnecessary, because she knew for sure it was him. She heard that he unbuckled his belt and that he took of his clothes.A smile appeared on her lips, as he slowly stepped closer to the bathtub. His fingers slowly stroked her cheek, it was a quick, shy touch, but it made her shiver with pleasure. Her eyes still closed, she slowly ran her hand over his arm. When he climbed into the tub, she smiled even more and when she felt the soft, warm skin of his chest pressed against her back, she slowly leant back. Her head was resting on his shoulder and soon he covered her neck with kisses. Each of them as gentle as if little butterflies were touching her skin. She carefully lifted a hand and cupped his cheek with it, before she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, seeing his loving smile. When their lips finally met, they allowed themselves to get lost in the moment where it seemed as if time stood still.

His hand carefully slid down her arm, again making her shiver slightly. Suddenly she sat up and turned around. Her wet skin was shining in the warm light of the candles and all he wanted to do, was to touch her, to feel her skin and to taste her lips again. She was now sitting on his lap, making it even harder for him to suppress the urges he had. Her knowing smile showed him that she knew how he felt and that this was exactly what she had intended.  
He gingerly stroked her slightly curled, dark hair and let his hand brush over her neck and shoulder, carefully avoiding to touch her bare chest. "Since when are you that shy?" She whispered and he cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. "I think…" He blushed when he saw her smile and gasped for breath when he suddenly felt her hand on his thigh. "Stop thinking!" She whispered and bend forward to kiss him again. One of her hands was resting on his cheek and the other one on his chest. She felt his heart beating fast and soon his hands in her neck, gently holding her close to him.

Suddenly they heard the typical sounds of exploding firecrackers and both of them looked towards the window. The dark sky was lit by bright colored lights and loud noises came from everywhere. They looked at each other again. "Felice anno nuovo." He whispered and she gave him a loving smile before she answered. "Shana tova."

I hope the phrases for „Happy new year" are correct. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. So please review!


End file.
